Various devices are known for use in removing, transporting and dumping particulate and other materials. Perhaps best known is the crane or steam shovel having a bucket comprised of movable jaw members. On a somewhat smaller scale is the backhoe, which is typically used, as is the crane, where excavation is required.
Where it is required to remove, transport and dump a particulate material such as snow or sand, each of the aforementioned devices suffers from a number of drawbacks. Firstly, such devices are typically adapted for the removal of material which is ordinarily in an agglomerated state, such as earth or clay. Secondly, such machinery is ordinarily expensive and complex in its structure and operation. Finally, the size of such equipment precludes its use in locations of restricted area and/or space.
The present invention overcomes the foregoing disadvantages providing a novel device which can be used in combination with an ordinary fork-lift vehicle to remove, transport and dump, chunk, granular, particulate and the like material such as snow, sand, grain etc. The device is relatively inexpensive and simple in its structure and operation, and because it is used in combination with an ordinary fork-lift truck it can be used in locations where area and/or space is restricted.
Several devices are known in the field to which the present invention pertains, however each suffers from at least one disadvantage when compared with a device of the invention disclosed herein.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,877,593 to Sleziak discloses a dumping device for use with a fork-lift truck. However, unlike a device of the present invention, the device disclosed by Sleziak must be used in combination with a fork-lift truck having lifting masts which are pivotable. U.S. Pat. No. 3,270,900 to Sherman discloses an automatic bin dumping apparatus which can be used in combination with a fork-lift truck to dump material from a bin mounted on the truck into a receptacle. However, unlike a device of the present invention, the device disclosed by Sherman cannot be used in combination with a fork-lift truck to remove particulate material from a surface. U.S. Pat. No. 4,334,820 to Homura discloses a bucket system including tilting means for use with a fork-lift truck which incorporates a pair of cables. However, unlike Homura's device, in which the bucket automatically tilts when the forks are raised, the present device includes a bucket which can be tilted to unload the material therefrom, by dumping it for example into a receptacle, with the bucket at any height. Finally, U.S. Pat. No. 4,405,278 to Kvalheim discloses a self-emptying box, which unlike a device of the present invention, requires a specially adapted receptacle into which the load must be dumped.